Nullésies et polésies
Cette page contient un recueil de Nullésies écrites par Asp Explorer. La nullésie est traditionnellement jugée sur 4 critères particulièrement rigoureux Voir Première page du blog traitant de nullésie : - La versification : la nullésie est obligatoirement en vers, sinon on ne reconnaît pas que c'est une nullésie, en revanche, rien n'interdit (et c'est même un peu la beauté de cet art) que lesdits vers soient boîteux. - Le sujet : doit être trivial et sans intérêt. - Le vocabulaire : on évitera autant que possible d'user d'un vocabulaire poétique. - La langue : une certaine fantaisie dans la composition des fautes de français est encouragée. Université Voir [http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/103230.html Université sur le blog] C'est un fait avéré, non une parabole En fac de biologie, on trouve l'amphi Bolle Et à la fac d'histoire, peuplée de sybarites, Depuis la nuit des temps s'érige l'amphi Trite. Les furieux carabins qu'Hyppocrate désaime Ont cours de médecine au fond de l'amphi Zème Mais gare à l'étudiant perdu, pauvre bourrique ! Les égarés finiront dans l'amphi Gourique. Il est dur, il est mou [http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/113006.html Il est dur, il est mou sur le blog] Il est dur, il est mou, Il coule au fond du trou Ou flotte comme un bouchon, Il est vert ou marron, Crocrotte matinale Ou bouse vespérale, Y'en a pour tous les goûts Qui s'en va dans l'égout. Dans le port d'Amsterdam [http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/118331.html Dans le port d'Amsterdam sur le blog] Dans le port d'Amsterdam il n'y a plus de dockers Juste quelques grutiers chargeant des containers De grands navires Chinois barrent la vue aux rêveurs Venus chercher leur part d'océanes langueurs Les marins d'Amsterdam viennent des Philippines Et le jour et la nuit restent dans leurs cabines Ils ne descendent plus dans le port d'Amsterdam Offrir une pièce en or aux putains d'Amsterdam Car ils n'ont plus le droit de quitter le bateau Et ils sont mal payés, et ils n'ont pas le temps Dans le port d'Amsterdam y'a plus guère que les chiens Qui pissent comme je pleure contre les containers Dans le port d'Amsterdam Dans le port d'Amsterdam... C'est un heureux homme, Albert[http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/122400.html C'est un heureux homme, Albert sur le blog] C'est un heureux homme, Albert, Il fabrique des containers. Bien sûr, il ne les fabrique pas vraiment Les usines sont au Malistan Il travaille dans un bureau A la World Container Co. Où il fait un travail important. Sûrement. Albert habite dans un container Empilé sur d'autres containers C'est beaucoup plus économique Que le béton et la brique. Ce sont des containers spéciaux Avec fenêtre et chasse d'eau Un peu étroits mais ventilés, Climatisés. Albert, les problèmes de fin de mois, Il en est fier, il ne connaît pas. Ce qu'il achète ne coûte presque rien Parce que c'est fabriqué par des Malistaniens Et importé par containers Sur de grands porte-containers. En plus il gagne bien sa vie D'où économies. son argent, il le place, Albert, Le croirez-vous ? Dans les containers. Car les containers, une fois vidés, Au Malistan il faut les renvoyer. L'idée est loin d'être stupide, Exporter des containers vides ! Jusqu'au jour où patatras, C'est la cata ! Loi, là bas, au pays de la Liberté, Un Américain a inventé Un nouveau container pliable, Téléscopique et empilable. Voilà qu'on range huit containers Dans un seul container. Du coup, le trafic diminue Business foutu. Alors Albert, il a perdu ses ronds. Et de rage, il a pété les plombs. Il s'est plaint, il a passé ses nerfs Sur le dos de ces pauvres containers. Il s'est plaint à son directeur, A la bourse, à son percepteur, Et même aux journalistes de la télé, Un sacré chantier. La police est venue le lendemain Elle l'a embarqué de bon matin On l'a poussé dans un container Avec trois-cent autres contestataires Puis on l'a chargé sur rails Direction les camps de travail. Un container ni climatisé, Ni ventilé. Car un container, ça vaut des sous, Pas question d'y percer des trous. Une caisse avec des ventilations, Après, à plus rien c'est bon. Quand on a ouvert les portes Une personne sur deux était morte. Albert était dans le lot. C'est ballot. Un moment, on a stocké les macchabées Dans un container réfrigéré Mais l'électricité coûtait cher, Et on avait besoin du container. Alors on les a finalement enterrés Dans un container plombé Sous le terminal à containers Du port d'Anvers. Jadis, le grand Voltaire a eu son Jean Fréron [http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/130578.html Jadis, le grand Voltaire a eu son Jean Fréron sur le blog] Jadis, le grand Voltaire a eu son Jean Fréron, Mais moi, pauvre rhéteur, je n'ai qu'Henri Masson. Il m'envoie par volées tous ses pauvres sicaires Sitôt que je les vois, paf, je les flanque à terre, De rage, n'y tenant plus, le Masson se dédouble, Mais son IP trahit cet homme à l'esprit trouble. Ça craque, et ça bascule, ainsi chute l'idole, Pleurent les éophones, sur mon blog, on rigole. Riton le pluriel[http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/130578.html Riton le pluriel sur le blog] Riton le pluriel Perdu dans ses manigances Trébuche, ridicule Sous mon pébroque[http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/159841.html Sous mon pébroque aussi sur le blog] Parole de P. D. Daddy Jay Z, Tom S. Pauling Jr, Asp "the Dude" Explorer et M.C. McMicmac Musique de Pat L. Robinson, Happy S. Adman et J. B. "Jazzy" Lully Un jour mon producteur m'a dit : " Faut qu'tu t'mettes au RnB C'est vrai, c'est un peu con Mais ça fait du pognon. " Alors je fais du RnB Je danse en tenue riquiqui Les étincelles, les pieds dans l'eau, J'vais sûrement finir comme Cloclo. HooohooohOOOOhhoooooo Wootcha ! refrain Pourtant mois c'que j'aime c'est le rock Mais je chante des chansons nazebroques Nous vivons une bien triste époque Alors viens sous mon pébroque Pour gagner du fric je baisse mon froc Ces danseurs sont mignons, mais j'm'en moque Ils sont pédés commes des focs Alors viens sous mon pébroque Ha ha hin hin hin viens sous mon pébroque Ha ha hin hin hin hin sous mon pébroque Le dormeur du VAL [http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/167812.html Le dormeur du VAL sur le blog] C’est un trou de noirceur aux forts relents de bière Aux odeurs enlacées de pisse et de graillon ; En son cœur se lovent deux longs serpents de fer Sur lesquels se trémousses un petit VAL mignon. Un clodo vieux, vautré sur un banc, torse nu, Le froid du mois d’Octobre rendant sa face bleue, En écrase méchamment, serrant sa chère cornue : Le litron de vin rouge qui l’a rendu heureux. Les pieds contre une aïeule, il dort, souriant comme Si un cadre bancaire lui donnait une somme Rondelette, en billets de deux cents. Mal au foie. L’envie de gerber fait frissonner sa narine ; Son nez, ronde groseille couleur mandarine, Goutte. Mais pourquoi ce banc est-il donc si étroit ? Anatole Rimbaud Sans titre [http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/200418.html Sans titre sur le blog] Or donc, tantôt, voici que taquiné par Thalie, muse de la comédie, incontinent je sortis ma plus belle plume (mais d'où donc ?) et me mis à composer ce petit sonnet à l'attention d'une personne qui occupe mes pensées et que, peut-être, vous devinerez. C'est étonnant comme certaines contraintes que l'on s'impose vous procurent tout de suite un peu d'inspiration en plus... Sans titre Tempète, vitupère, agite ton trident, Apôtre décati des illusions futiles, Gémis et admoneste d'un fiel inutile, Usant de tous les fils d'un discours redondant. Es-tu niais ou bien fol, aliéné ou dément ? Unis-tu en ton âme plusieurs de ces ravages ? L'Académie n'a point mis de nom sur ta rage, Esprit perdu au cours d'un triste égarement. Mais sache, créature, que tes objurgations, Autant que tes mentales masturbations, Suintent sans souiller en aucune façon, Sans troubler mon esprit de funeste passion. Ô, diable dans ta boîte, retourne en claustration, N'en sors plus, et de grâce, n'en émets aucun son. On a loué cent fois et plus l'humble industrie du charpentier [http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/202229.html On a loué cent fois et plus l'humble industrie du charpentier sur le blog] On a loué cent fois et plus l'humble industrie du charpentier, Le dur métier du laboureur, chaque saison recommencé, Tous les matins, même dimanche, se lève tôt le boulanger, Mais qui jamais s'intéressa au sort de l'artisan bombier ? Dans sa cave, les yeux usés, ses doigts noués par le labeur, Le dos courbé sur le métier, fignolant son détonateur, Patiemment, il tisse ses fils avec une infinie lenteur, Arachnéenne création sur laquelle s'écoulent ses heures. Ouvrier aux gestes infinitésimaux, Pour la cause accomplit son obscure besogne D'autres trouvent la gloire, lui, tout seul, se renfrogne. Il finira, au chenil de Guantanamo, Déchiqueté, ou abattu par le Mossad Tel est son destin de bombier, so long, so sad... C'est un joli matin, c'est l'été il fait beau [http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/229247.html C'est un joli matin, c'est l'été il fait beau sur le blog] C'est un joli matin, c'est l'été il fait beau, Une ville assoupie posée au bord de l'eau, La journée sera chaude, a dit la météo, Au bord du Pacifique s'écrasent les rouleaux. C'est l'été du pika pika pika (bis) Pas de grasse matinée, faut aller au travail Pas le temps de traîner, mets tes sandales de paille Tu croises des gamines les cheveux en bataille Garçons en uniforme, parlant gloire et mitraille C'est l'été du pika pika pika (bis) Tu lis dans le journal qu'il faut persévérer Tu lis qu'un peu partout l'ennemi est acculé Il se bat sans espoir, forcé de reculer C'est bizarre, il recule, mais de plus en plus près... C'est l'été du pika pika pika (bis) Quand tu pointes à l'usine, tu es presque en retard Le chef fait les gros yeux, alors tu piques un fard Tu t'attelles au turbin, il est bien loin le soir Vaut mieux pas y penser, ça fout trop le cafard C'est l'été du pika pika pika (bis) Première pause du matin, cinq minutes pour s'asseoir, On discute et on fume devant le réfectoire. Et tu vois sur l'azur glisser une croix noire, L'avion vire doucement vers le large et repart. C'est l'été du pika pika pika (bis) C'est un joli matin, c'est l'été il fait chaud, Une ville agonise posée au bord de l'eau, Tempète de feu pas prévue par la météo, Onde de choc et rayons pour finir le boulot C'est l'été du pika pika pika (bis) Problème de réseau [http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/234012.html Problème de réseau sur le blog] Pourquoi donc te jucher comme en un oppidum Etrange culbuto, acrobate à bascule ? Pourquoi te perches-tu en haut d'un édicule Voûté, tête penchée ? Mais réponds, godverdom ! Aurais-tu abdiqué toute dignité d'homme Pour te tordre et te tortiller, c'est ridicule ? Et qu'as-tu à beugler ainsi dans ton bidule ? Oh pardon, tu es abonné Bouygues Télécom ! Souffre, manouvrier, travaille, prends de la peine [http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/273071.html Souffre, manouvrier, travaille, prends de la peine sur le blog] Souffre, manouvrier, travaille, prends de la peine, Le fruit de ton labeur pour toi sera perdu. Ton patron est-il Dieu ? Parbleu, la coupe est pleine ! Tu n'es pas un mouton, réclame donc ton dû ! Advice to my 13-years old self [http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/279240.html Advice to my 13-years old self '' sur le blog] Personne dans le monde ne marche du même pas Et même si la Terre est ronde on ne se rencontre pas Les apparences et les préférences Ont trop d'importance, acceptons les différences C'est vrai, faut de tout tu sais Faut de tout c'est vrai Faut de tout pour faire un monde Tout ça c'est du flan, d'la bouillie pour les chats En vrai tout ça, ça n'existe pas C'est pour vendre du temps d'cerveau à Coca-Cola Mais dans la vie ça se passe pas vraiment comme ça. C'est un plan marketing Pour te fourguer, c'est vrai Des bagnoles des télés Des petits pois et des navets Ces feuilletons débiles, ces séries familiales Devraient garder leurs leçons de morale Ces enfants stars super mignons en général finissent mal Seringue dans l'bras, pendus, flingués, c'est dans l'journal Alors ferme ton poste, connard Et va au sport, c'est vrai Pousse de la fonte, tu le sais Et vire ton cul d'ce canapé. Dana Plato a fini dans le porno Et Gary Coleman gardien d'parking Todd Bridges a connu la drogue et les tribunaux Alors mets un short et va donc faire un footing Eh oui ferme ton poste, connard Secoue ta graisse, c'est vrai Transpire un coup, tu le sais Et vire ton cul d'ce canapé. Sound da ghetto [http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/328965.html ''Sound da ghetto on ze blog] Lyrics by Asp Doggy Style Shayamalan '' and Kiddy B McKiller Explorer Rythm by 2Fat "Double Cheese" Kiki Spéciale dédicace à MC Mekanik Lion et Jean Ferrat '' Nous dans la cité on est vénèr Tous ces mecs chelou qui traînent là derrière Assis, debout, couchés, font rien toute la journée A part fumer des oinj de drogue et rapper Mais nous c'est différent, on est en colère Mais nous c'est différent, sur la vie d'nos mères Nous on est pas comme ça c'est vrai On est des jeunes bien tu sais Nous c'est l'uniforme qui nous fait kiffer Nous c'est pour les flics qu'on demande le respect Chez nous on apprécie plutôt l'autorité Une matraque, un képi, et vivent les condés. On connaît ceux qui dealent, qui ont des guns On a rien à voir avec ce genre de jeunes. Nous on n'a pas d'pit, pas d'beu, pas d'casier On a aucun problème, y'a personne qu'on fait chier La nuit dans la cité on entend "run, nigger, run" On retourne se coucher, laisse tomber, c'est pas fun Demain on se lève tôt pour aller travailler On est pas Malcolm X, allez, fait chier. Nous c'est l'uniforme qui nous fait kiffer Nous c'est pour les flics qu'on demande le respect Chez nous on apprécie plutôt l'autorité Une matraque, un képi, on aime les policiers. Ces zazous du quartier sont vraiment pas sérieux A courir tout partout, ils vivront pas vieux Nous, on va pas s'faire griller dans un transformateur C'est marqué à l'entrée qu'c'est interdit, d'ailleurs Nous toujours, les panneaux, on est respectueux On roule pas à plus de 30 à l'heure, c'est dangereux Toute façon, nos bagnoles, elles roulent plus et on pleure Ils nous les ont cramées, saperlotte de malheur Nous c'est trop l'uniforme qui nous fait kiffer Oui, nous c'est pour les flics qu'on demande le respect Chez nous on apprécie plutôt l'autorité Une matraque, un képi, on adore les poulets. Oui, c'est vrai, dans l'quartier, en popularité On peut pas dire qu'on soit super cotés Nos frères, nos soeurs, nos cousins ont chopé la tehon Les grands frères, les grands-mères nous traitent de bouffons Moi ma haine je l'exprime par mes poings tapotés Contre le mur de béton gris de ma cité J'vais rentrer chez les duls et un jour ils verront Comment trop j'ai la classe en bleu horizon Nous c'est trop l'uniforme qui nous fait kiffer Oui, nous c'est pour les flics qu'on demande le respect Chez nous on apprécie plutôt l'autorité Une matraque, un képi, love la maréchaussée. Ce rap je te le dédie, mon ami mon frère Toi qui comme moi a tant souffert De l'incompréhension des mauvais, des méchants D'être toujours décalé, d'être né différent Ils ne m'abattront pas, les canailles, les vipères Mon cri, ma voix, ils ne feront pas taire Je pense à ton courage, bravant les éléments Tu me guides, tu m'inspires, Frédéric Mitterrand Le musicologue [http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/455225.html Le musicologue '' sur le blog] ''Parfois, dans les transports, un inconnu taquine ma muse. Je sors donc ma plus belle plume pour lui dresser un portrait rimé. Salut, ô, voyageur, qui vis pour la musique Et jusque dans le train sacrifie à Euterpe, Ce qui du reste explique ta station sporadique Telle le ressac agitant un banc de caulerpe. Car tu bouges, tu vogues, marques une cadence vague Tu vas et viens, t'accroches ensemble à deux poteaux Crois tu qu'on t'admire de ton abandon ? Quelle blague ! Dans ce wagon, nous tous nous gaussons d'un tel sot. De ton faciès bovin de jeune con abruti, De tes yeux étrécis à l'encoignure sale, De ta dégaine puant l'alcool et l'ecstasy, Même de ton jeans baggy, ô, crétin radical. Et de ton caban gris, j'ai de meilleurs torchons, Du bonnet de laine qui te tient lieu de galure, De ton gros casque Sennheiser poussé à fond ; A quoi est-il branché ? A un i-phone, bien sûr. On se rit aussi de ce petit sac plastique Où tu glisses le laptop de papa, anarchiste, Et du classeur rempli de tes cours de physique, Rebelle de mes deux boules, cancer con, jeune kyste. Je te crois capable, petit étron mental, De l'avoir téléchargée sur un site légal ! Nigaud, iras-tu, pendant ta vie machinale Te payer quatre fois des Beatles l'intégrale ? Nous voici arrivés, sur le quai descendons. suspense ! Le feras-tu ? Non ? SI ! Bien sûr, à l'aise ! Comme un crevard, tu as sauté le portillon ! Tu es un cas, une somme, et une synthèse. Petite polésie du dimanche [http://aspexplorer.livejournal.com/460576.html Petite polésie du dimanche sur le blog] Je montais à Paris voulant être Tom Cruise Devenir célèbre, avoir une superbe épouse Au final mon destin fut celui d'un Milhouse Grotesque binoclard abonné à la lose Retombé dans le sud, j'ai perdu tout mon flouze A la Prairie des Filtres je dors sur la pelouse Les pieds dans la Garonne, la tête dans une bouse Le Nougaro du pauvre revient à Toulouse. Références